ESTA NOCHE SERAS MIA
by Isis Gremory
Summary: UA- Darien sorprende a Serena dándose a el mismo como regalo de cumpleaños ayudado por los amigos de ella es mi primer one shot y mi primer historia contiene lemmon


_**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A NAOKO TAKEICHI…..LA HISTORIA RELATADA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA SALIDA DE MI OCIOSA CABECITA… ESPERO Y LA DISFRUTEN SIN MAS DISFRUTEN Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE LEER LA ADAPTACION QUE ESTOY HACIENDO: **__**SE MIA, SE MI AMOR**_

_**ESTA NOCHE SERAS MIA…. **_

_**(TE DARE EL MEJOR DE LOS CUMPLEAÑOS MI CABEZA DE CHORLITO)**_

Jamás hubiera imaginado que esa niña que tan mal me caía pudiera hacerme perder el control pero es que después de verla aparecer en la pista de baile vestida así y rodeada del sequito de sus amigas fue demasiado para mis locas hormonas a causa de la adolescencia de la cual apenas me estaba despidiendo, ella iba ataviada de un corpiño negro y un pantalón a la cintura que se le ajustaba demasiado bien a sus bien torneadas piernas y que digo a su hermoso trasero perdón pero ya saben cuando las hormonas toman el control lo toman y ahorita no estoy como para fijarme en lo que digo o pienso así como les iba contando desde que la vi no pude quitarle los ojos de encima la seguía a todas partes deseando que nadie más notara lo hermosa que era mi cabeza de chorlito, que dejo de serlo para convertirse en princesa esta noche luego vi como dariencito hacia acto de presencia para estar de acuerdo conmigo así que sin más me dirigí hacia la pista de baile con la intención de bailar con ella cuando fui detenido por Esmeralda –Darién no te había visto –escuche decirle yo solo le moví la cabeza y la deje parada con la boca abierta ya que siempre que nos encontrábamos terminábamos en la cama así que supongo que fue como un shock para ella, pero que mas da mi atención y mirada y mi excitación estaban en ella en serena mi cabeza de chorlito, si MIA, que aun que no lo era esta noche estaba dispuesto aquea si fuera hoy seria mía me costara lo que costara

Cuando llegue hasta donde había visto que estaba ella ya no la encontré solo encontre a dos de sus inseparables amigas, Ami y Lita

-¿chicas que milagros verlas por aquí?- les dije como quien no quiere la cosa

-pues ya ves Darién a veces los milagros ocurren –me respondió lita

-y ¿que están solas las dos no quieren compañía? -les pregunte ya que sabía que si esperaba lo suficiente ella aparecería así que sin más me decidí a hacerles compañía a la espera de mi presa

"**está bien ni que fuera un cazador y ella mi presa o un lobo y ella un tierno corderito para nada era ella eso esta noche más que nunca podría ser eso ella es mas juraría que varios están de acuerdo conmigo que hoy ella es una súcubo que había aparecido para llevarme por el mal camino la noche de hoy o las que ella quisieras y yo por supuesto no iba a defraudarla o a dejar que alguien me ganara el privilegio, no eso si que no y para reafirmar mi decisión dariencito se puso más firme dándome a entender que el también estaba de acuerdo"- **en eso estaba pensando cuando escuche ala chicas que me estaban hablando

-Discúlpenme es que no las oí ¿que decían?

– decíamos que sí creo que nos vendría bien algo de compañía - me repitió Lita guiñiendole un ojo a Ami lo cual me intrigo pero no tanto como para prestarle demasiada atención

- ya que solo nosotras dos no creo que sea divertido -por como lo dijo note que estaba enojada y con lagrimas en los ojos así que la observe con más detenimiento hasta que vi hacia donde dirigía miradas furiosas eran hacia una pareja; me dio curiosidad así que mire con más detenimiento hasta que por fin pude ver de quienes se trataba se trataba ni más ni menos de mi cabeza de chorlito y Andrew el novio de Lita que aunque he de mencionar que me molesto mucho el hecho de verla hablando con el tan animosamente la actitud de, él, era lo que más me molestaba y lo que a la amiga de ella le dolía, sin más le -dije no vayas a derramar ni una lagrima por alguien como él no vale la pena -le he de haber sorprendido donde ella se me quedo mirando con la ceja levantada pero lo que a continuación me dijo me dejo con la boca abierta y lo digo de forma literal

-ya veo ¿por qué le gustas a Sere? A pesar de tu apariencia se ve que eres alguien muy confiable y de buen corazón

"**esperen que yo que acababa de decir que le gusto a cabeza de chorlito a mi princesa súcubo de esta noche, no esperen esta bromeando conmigo si eso una cosa es que esta noche me hubiera dado cuenta que era una belleza y otra muy diferente enterarme que ella sentía algo por mí y para ser sinceros siempre me había gustado desde el principio aun que jamás pensé que ella sentiría algo por mí… ¿por mi?,"**. –en eso estaba pensando cuando ella me dijo

– si así es Darién aun que no lo creas sere, está enamorada de ti aun que alo mejor creas que te lo digo para que me ayudes a separarla de Drew pero no es así y aquí esta Ami de testigo que Sere esta que babea por ti por eso hemos venido el día de hoy a celebrar su cumpleaños número 16 porque sabía que aquí estarías y pensó que sería un bonito regalo de cumpleaños que ella se daría al verte y tal vez hasta bailara contigo estaría más que feliz - al terminar de decirme eso se mordió el labio en señal de arrepentimiento y me miro esperando alguna reacción mía pero yo estaba paralizado no solo por lo que acababa de decir sino porque me di cuenta que lo que había dicho anteriormente no lo había pensado sino que lo había dicho en voz muy alta donde ellas me habían oído y atrevido a contarme todo ahora todo estaba en mis manos darle a mi princesa súcubo el mejor de los cumpleaños sin más me les quede mirando y les dije.

-Ami, Lita necesito de su ayuda- ¿Ayuda para que si se puede saber?-voltee rápidamente para descubrir la fuente de la pregunta y me encontré a las otras dos de su sequito de amigas Reí y Mina con sus respectivos novios

-¿entonces que no nos van a incluir en sus planes?-nos acuso Mina por su parte Reí también se sumaba a su reclamo, alo cual no tuve más remedio que incluir no sin que antes Ami y Lita le contaran su descubrimiento que yo estaba enamorado de Sere al igual que ella de mi, después de escuchar y de terminar de ponerse al día o mejor dicho a la noche y de que ella y sus novios se burlaran de mi ya que para ese entonces Taiki novio de Ami se había unido al grupo no sé ni cuándo ni cómo ni tampoco es que me importara mucho les grite más alto de lo que ellos estaban hablando ya que mi voz se escucho por encima de la música ¿ME VAN A AYUDAR SI O NO?..

.

.

.

Para llevar a cabo el plan que habíamos trazado con los chicos teníamos que pedirle ayuda a Seiya Kou hermano mayor de Yaten y Taiki que en esos momentos estaba de los mas encantado disfrutando de la despedida de soltero en el bar perteneciente a la familia Kou y que el administraba muy bien mas que la verdad pero pedirle un favor al mayor de los hermanos Kou era como pedirle un favor al diablo pero ya que mi cabeza de chorlito lo valía, me dije internamente, su ayuda consistía en que nos facilitara acceso a la planta de arriba que consistía de una réplica más pequeña del bar de abajo pero con la diferencia que había habitaciones donde podían la parejas intimar si querían.

-pero para que lo quieren además por si no se han dado cuenta yo podría necesitar de la planta de arriba esta noche más que ustedes además que no estoy muy seguro de dejar a unos adolescentes y sus novias en un lugar donde sus alocadas hormonas podrían hacerlos cometer estupideces y arruinar sus vidas

-enserio Seiya el que te vayas a casar muy pronto no te hace un adulto responsable y diligente lo sabes - lo acusaron sus hermanos.

– ya está dicho y es un NO por respuesta además porque tendría que ayudarlos ¿que ganaría? –al escuchar eso se me vino una idea sabía que Seiya quería regalarle un anillo en especial a su prometida Kakyuu un anillo que solo se encontraba en joyerías Shields perteneciente a mi familia y que solo por encargo y por algo de prisa de parte de mi familia se lo tendría listo el joyero a tiempo a sí que sin más me comprometí a concederle mi ayuda ya que aun que todavía estaba empezando en la universidad me llevaba de maravilla con el viejo joyero y con tal de conseguir su ayuda le hubiera ofrecido la cabeza del joyero hasta ese extremo mis hormonas estaban y el darme cuenta que mi súcubo de esta noche sentía algo por mi y la oportunidad de hacerla mía esta noche me estaba matando y no solo a mi sino también a dariencito al ver la promesa de hundirse en ella apartando esos pensamientos de mi mente le pregunte

-y si yo te prometo tenerte listo el anillo que quieres regalarle a Kakyuu ¿aceptarías?-le solté sin más al ver que tardaba en darme una repuesta le urgí a dármela no quería desperdiciar más tiempo en eso

-¿Aceptas sí o no mi ayuda? o puedes ir buscando otro regalo para tu prometida.

–está bien Chiba pero lo quiero listo en menos de un mes entendiste

Sonreí al comprender que había logrado un trato con el demonio Kou y que le entregaba las llaves de la planta alta a sus hermanos…..

.

.

Cuando vi aparecer a serena en compañía de Lita y las demás chicas que habían ido en su búsqueda para llevarla a la planta alta del bar donde ya estaba todo listo y ordenado lo que se puede hacer en menos de una hora por la persona que estimas y más si esa persona tiene amigos que la quieran igual y desean que seas feliz el día de tu cumpleaños y eso era lo que mi cabeza de chorlito y súcubo era para ellos, una persona muy querida ya que hasta Lita y su novio Drew que debo de decir que es mi mejor amigo y el único que sabía que sentía algo por ella orquestaron la forma de que nosotros estuviéramos juntos Lita y las demás chicas no estaban convencidas pero Drew les propuso que conseguiría que supieran que lo que le había contado a lita era cierto por eso lo vi con Sere coqueteando de esa forma que aun que ahora sabía que era una farsa no podía dejar de estar enojado con él en eso estaba pensando cuando ellas llegaron

-me podrían decir ¿por qué estamos aquí en la parte alta del club chicas pero sobre todo como hicieron que Seiya consintiera tal cosa? – escuche decirle a sus amigas

-¿eso es lo de menos no crees Serena? –serena solo rodo los ojos sabia que cuando a sus amigas se les metía una idea nadie podría pararlas. -además Serena te tenemos un regalo muy especial -le susurro Mina haciendo que ella soltara una carcajada

- jajajajaja chicas el único regalo realmente especial seria a Dar….

No termino su frase ya que en medio de la pista de baile me encontraba yo con un gigantesco moño rojo que Drew y los demás chicos me habían obligado a ponerme ya que por más que me enoje y me resistí no pude con ellos así que solo me dedique a minimizar mi vergüenza ya que ellos querían que esperara a mi súcubo con el moño y mi bóxer como única vestimenta y eso si que no una cosa es querer hacer algo lindo por mi Sere y otra ser el blanco de sus burlas

-¡taran! feliz cumpleaños, feliz dulces 16 -gritaron todos lanzando serpentinas y confetis al aire

-¿que no vas a decir nada? Y nosotros que preparamos todo para festejarte es más te trajimos el mejor regalo que pudieras desear este día - le dijeron todos empujándola hacia mi

-feliz cumpleaños cabeza de chorlito espero estar a la altura de un buen regalo de cumpleaños –le dije mientras le pasaba mis brazos por la cintura para acercarla hacia mí, ella solo me sonrió y me regalo una sonrisa y una mirada con esos ojos celestes que hizo que dariencito saltara de gusto.

La noche transcurrió entre bailes risas y arrumacos por parte de las parejitas que nos acompañaban pero yo no los envidiaba ya que después de un rato mi bella súcubo y yo hacíamos lo mismo no sé cómo fue pero cuando escuchamos la canción de Andrés Cuervo uno más uno me tomo de las manos y me llevo a la pista de baile y me dijo creo que va siendo hora de que me demuestres que eres un regalo que vale la pena a sí que con esas palabras en la mente empezamos a bailar

_**ven que mi cuerpo se quema, se quema ven que prometo de mi cosas buenas estoy tan sediento de ti y hoy hay luna llena, luna llena **_

Mientras bailábamos al ritmo de la música nuestros movimientos y roces fueron subiendo de intensidad tanto ella como yo empezamos a sentir a flor de piel la letra de la música ya no éramos la cabeza de chorlito y yo sino dos animales en celo con la sangre hirviendo a sí que haciendo honor a la canción nos dirigimos hacia una de las habitaciones libres ya que para ese entonces todos los cuarto parece ser que esa canción no solo me hechizo a ella y a mí sino a todas las parejas presentes

Cuando llegamos ya había desaparecido mi chamarra a medio camino ya que serena se había convertido en una verdadera súcubo hambrienta de mi ya que ni bien llegamos al cuarto ella me empujo sobre la cama y se subió a horcadas encima de mí y empezó a desabrochar la camisa mientras tanto yo la sujete de las caderas para parar un poco sus manos lo cual logro distraerla para que así yo pudiera hacerme del control y poder explorarla a mi entero gusto la bese con ansias mientras mis manos hacían un recorrido de abajo hacia arriba hasta llegar a cuello el cual sujete con una mano mientras con la otra le levantaba el corpiño negro y jugaba con uno de sus senos por encima del bra de encaje straple que llevaba por abajo del corpiño esa caricia hizo que ella soltara un pequeño gemido el cual fue sofocado por mis labios y lengua ansiosa que aproveche para profundizar mi beso mientras tanto ella me acariciaba los brazos y mi espalda de arriba abajo por encima de mi camisa solo deje de besarla y acariciarla para acostarla sobre la cama y despojarla de esa ropa que me estorbaba para poder sentir lo cálido de su piel así que empecé a desnudarla entre besos y caricias haciendo que soltara gemidos de placer que hacían que dariencito se pusiera mas alerta y más inquieto que con cualquiera con la que haya estado realmente me sorprendí y me reprendí por pensar eso en un momento como este así que seguí besando el cuerpo de mi súcubo de mi cabeza de chorlito que ya__estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba así que cuando me dispuse a quitarles los jeans ella puso resistencia haciendo que yo volteara a verla y a preguntarle que le pasaba

-¿ocurre algo princesa?- le pregunte con la voz ronca por el deseo pero también con duda ya que si ella se echaba para atrás no creía poder cumplirle sus deseo además de que tenia loco de deseo por ella y tampoco quería pensar en forzarla quería disfrutar de ella completamente así como hacerla a ella disfrutar también de mi ya se había vuelto para mí un torbellino que me tenia atrapado mareado –¿hay algo que te moleste?¿ dime quieres que vaya más despacio? dime pero no juegues conmigo no vez como me tienes

- ese es el problema dar - me dijo ella a modo de respuesta yo me pare y ella me señalo -por qué no veo nada ya que tu estas vestido y tampoco puedo tocarte ese es mi problema no dejare que continúes desnudándome a menos que yo haga lo mismo contigo además es mi cumpleaños y quiero disfrutar al máximo de mi regalo - me dijo eso con una sonrisa sensual mientras se acercaba a mí con paso seductor

Cuando llego hacia mi coloco sus manos sobre mi pecho y empezó a desabrochar los botones restantes de mi camisa la cual resbalo por mis hombros una vez ella tirara de ella hacia abajo después empezó a besarme el pecho haciendo que sintiera los lugares donde posaba sus labios un calor como si me estuvieran quemando sus labios marcando hasta llagar a la parte baja de mi cintura para depositar un beso y separarse un poco para poder desabrochar mi pantalón y bajar la cremallera y tirar de ellos hacia abajo con todos mis bóxer de paso al ver el tamaño de dariencito ella abrió los ojos sorprendida lo cual hizo que mi ego aumentara haciendo que la sujetara de los hombros y la parara y la atrajera hacia mi haciendo que sintiera mi piel contra su piel al mismo tiempo que le hacía sentir mi necesidad de ella

-a hora que ya lograste tu cometido deberías dejar que yo tu regalo te demuestre si valgo la pena o no, ¿no lo crees así? - le dije levantándole una cejo y dejándome caer sobre ella sobre el colchón - ahora deja que yo haga el resto no te vas a arrepentir te lo aseguro.-

-Eso no me importa Darién lo único que me importa en este momento es el que estés tu aquí aunque mañana finjas conocerme-me dijo ella con un dejo de tristeza

Claro que eso no va a pasar cabeza de chorlito después de esta noche no te escaparas de mi fácilmente -diciéndole esto me apodere de su boca para acallar cualquier replica de ella volví a recorrer con mis manos su cuerpo volviendo a hacer que ella soltara pequeños gemidos de placer cuando por fin pude tenerla completamente piel a piel con la mía me dedique a besarla por todo el cuerpo apoderándome de su pechos con unos senos hechos a la medida de mis manos ya que cabían en ellos mientras lamia con mi lengua unos de su pezones con una de mis manos acariciaba el otro haciéndola arquearse de placer al terminar de satisfacer sus senos dirigí mis besos y mas caricias más abajo hasta parar a la altura de vientre donde empecé a darle pequeños mordiscos que la hicieron reír y gemir a la vez mientras con mi mano me abría paso entre sus muslos separando sus piernas hasta llegar al centro de su feminidad con mis dedos fui abriéndome paso entre sus pliegues mientras con el dedo pulgar acariciaba su botoncito de placer ella intento detenerme con sus manos y suplicándome que parara alo cual yo levante mis ojos para verla y vi su bella cara sonrojada y bañada en sudor

-¿por qué princesa acaso no te gusta lo que estas sintiendo?- le pregunte mientras le besaba el cuello

-no es eso Darién lo que pasa es que tengo miedo a pesar de lo puedas pensar por la forma en la que me he comportado es mi primera vez -me dijo

-ah ya veo no te preocupes princesa prometo ser tierno y no lastimarte le dije besándola en los labios mientras con una de mis manos acariciaba uno de sus senos y con la otra seguía estimulando ese botoncito con lo cual ella logro relajarse y permitir que yo introdujera uno de mis dedos en su cavidad virginal al sentir lo caliente y húmeda que estaba solté un gemido de placer sobre todo porque ella ya había superado su vergüenza y duda y con una de sus manos acariciaba a dariencito el cual empezó a urgirme en apurar las cosas lo cual no podía hacerlo tan rápido como quería cuando por fin sentí que ya no podía esperar más y de que ella estaba lo suficientemente húmeda me situé entre sus piernas y alinee mi miembro en la entrada de su intimidad así que lentamente me fui introduciendo en ella mientras la besaba tiernamente cuando por fin estuve por completo adentro ella soltó un gritito de dolor el cual hizo que yo le sujetara la cabeza y le besara los ojos diciéndole palabras dulces y que pronto pasaría que ese dolor y que lo compensaría haciéndola sentir el placer más increíble que pudiera sentir y así lo hice después de que ella se acostumbro a mi tamaño dentro de ella empecé a moverme, lentamente dentro de ella mientras besándola acariciándola con mis manos todo el cuerpo sus piernas haciendo que ella empezara a, acoplar sus movimientos de caderas con los míos los cuales empezaron a hacerse cada vez más rápidos y más profundos a medida que avanzaba al vaivén de nuestras caderas hasta que sentí como ella se tenso y arqueo la espalda haciendo que sus caderas se elevaran y su cabeza se hiciera para atrás levantando su espalda llevando con eso un gemido de placer el más placentero que le había escuchado a una mujer en todo mi vida al sentir su orgasmo bañarme yo no tarde mucho tiempo más en alcanzarla a ella también

.

.

.

.

.

Desperté con ella brazada entre mis brazos lo cual me hizo sonreír al notar que ella también estaba despierta la bese, no había sido un sueño mi cabeza de chorlito mi súcubo de la noche pasada y ahora mi princesa estaba a mi lado y nadie iba a cambiar eso o eso es lo que creí ya que ella después de que la bese se levanto y empezó a recoger su ropa y a vestirse dejándome en estado de sorpresa

-¿pasa algo te lastime no te gusto por eso te vas?- le pregunte en tono molesto

-claro que no Darién ha sido lo mejor que me pudo pasar el día de ayer pero eso quedo en el ayer y hoy es otro día y antes de que la magia acabe quisiera irme y conservar un hermoso recuerdo- me dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos

-acabar por que tenía que acabar- le dije rodeándola con mis brazos y atrayéndola hacia mi

-Darién no nos hagamos yo a ti no te gusto en cambio tu a mí..

-se cayó antes de terminar bajando la cabeza

¿Que tu a mi no me gustas quien te dijo o te hizo creer es? Además creo que yo soy quien no te gusta -le dije levantándole el rostro mirándola a esos ojos azules que me mataban

Que tu no me gustas que tonterías Darién estás loco- me dijo ella soltándome

¿Porque loco? –le pregunte yo siempre que te veía parecías enojada o con ganas de desaparecer cada vez que me veías

Claro que si tontito porque tú siempre me molestabas y me ponías feos motes como cabeza de chorlito-

-o súcubo o princesa – termine yo riendo, lo cual hizo que levantara las cejas

Como súcubo ¿qué es eso?- me pregunto seria

Súcubo es un demonio femenino que se alimenta de la lujuria de los jóvenes y tu el día de ayer es lo que me has provocado la peor lujuria que jamás creí tener-le dije riendo-pero parece ser que no te has fijado que también te dije princesa y ese es el mote que voy a decirte a partir de ahora si tu aceptas ser mi novia que dices princesa.

-que que digo pues digo que ¡SIII! tontito crees que te dejaría escapar después de lo que me has hecho sentir en tus brazos no claro que no y si no me hubieras detenido hoy al ver que me iba te hubiera castrado te lo aseguro y ahora vístete que ya es tarde y los demás han de estar preocupados –

-lo dudo amor pero si hay que salir rápido sino tal vez vuelva a quitarte toda la ropa y volverte a hacer mía -le dije riendo

Y a si fue como empezó mi historia con mi princesa súcubo cabeza de chorlito.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Cuando se me vino a la mente hacer esta historia estaba oyendo la canción de Andrés Cuervo la cual me dio la inspiración para hacer decía yo mi primer escrito de mi autoría así que pensé un one Shot no sería demasiado apresurado de mi parte pero conforme la iba escribiendo mas imágenes aparecieron pero como todavía estoy insegura de que si les gustara me contuve de alargarla pero tal vez me anime si ustedes desean saber que mas sigue de esta historia las complaceré, sin más espero que me dejen como siempre sugerencias, criticas que serán bien recibidas mientras me dejen algún review se los agradeceré, al igual si solo le dedican tiempo a leerla.


End file.
